Svarog
"Spread 'em." -Svarog Svarog is the Slavic God of War, Fire, Smithing, and Craftsmanship. He is the eldest son of Tartarus and Lilith, born from their forced union. He was once the leader of the Slavic Pantheon, the Beznadi, reigning for countless brutal centuries before being deposed by his son Perun. Biography Early Life Svarog was born as the result of Tartarus capturing and repeatedly defiling the Archdemon Lilith. Svarog was the eldest and most powerful of his seven siblings. Under his leadership, they located an unoccupied realm which Svarog deemed would provide a worthy home for them. After claiming it as his own, Svarog constructed a mighty hall for himself, and commanded his brothers, Vodan, Chernobog, and Belobog to set about shaping the realm to a more glorious state, whilst he took a page from his fiendish sire and began to brutally defile his sisters. As a result, Ognebog, the God of the Flame, Heat and Summer was born from his union with his sister Lada. After months spent within his hall ravishing his sisters, Svarog emerged to inspect the work he had set his brothers to, only to find that Chernobog and Belobog had utterly ruined the landscape with their titanic battles, whilst the slothful, belligerent Vodan had lazed about. When Svarog demanded why Vodan had not followed his orders, Vodan stated that he would not follow the commands of a blustering idiot like him. This sent Svarog into a blind rage, and he beat Vodan so savagely that his brother’s bullish personality was virtually wiped away, leaving him placid and calm. Next, he decided to deal with his warring brothers by banishing them to secluded subsections of their realm of Zemja Bogov, so that their bickering would not interfere with its stability. After many years of debauchery and violence, Svarog would eventually have a mighty son born to him called Perun, who would one day supplant him as leader of the pantheon. War Against Olympus Around 100,000 BCE, Svarog, in his infinite bloodlust, would launch a campaign to conquer the other “lesser” pantheons. Foolishly, he chose first to attempt an attack on the Olympians, one of the mightiest pantheons in all of Earthrealm, who were possessed of more powerful and more numerous warriors then themselves, against the advice of his son Perun. During his preliminary attack, Svarog commanded Chernobog and the demonic hordes granted to him by Lilith to assault Erebos, the Greek Underworld, whilst Vodan launched an attack on Poseidon in Atlantis. Meanwhile, Svarog, Belobog, and Perun struck at Olympus, the heart of Olympian power. Taken by surprise, the Olympians found their gates breached. Before the Council even had time to convene, hot blooded Ares descended upon them and challenged Svarog to a duel, which Svarog won due to his superior power, and imprisoned Ares in a massive jar, proclaiming that he would make all the goddesses of Olympus his concubines. Infuriated, Zeus sent forth all his divine children, who took on Svarog’s army whilst Zeus battled Svarog, savagely defeating him, and unleashing a blast from his Master Bolt which knocked Svarog from the realm, forcing the Beznadi to retreat. Svarog, enraged at his defeat, prepared to assault Olympus once more after regrouping in Zemja Bogov, when word reached him that Vodan had been brought to Olympus in chains, and Hades sent him the still living head of Chernobog, who had been decapitated for proclaiming that he would rape Hades’s wife, Persephone. Despite the tremendous defeats his armies had suffered, Svarog still planned to continue with the conflict. In this, he went too far, and his son Perun, fearing his father’s bloodlust would lead their family to ruin, declared his father an unfit ruler, and challenged Svarog to a duel for leadership. The infuriated Svarog accepted, and commenced the fight right then and there, only to be defeated by his son. The outcome of the duel left Svarog stunned, and Perun negotiated a peace with the Olympians, securing the return of Vodan and the rest of Chernobog’s body. Deposition - Present Thousands of years later, Svarog would spend many years attempting to garner mortal worshippers in order to gain dominance over his son once more, but found that his violent temperament was not as attractive to as many mortals as his son was. When Perun was negotiating a treaty with Heaven to prevent a war between the angels and the forces of the Abyss and Beznadi, Svarog attempted to rally the other gods in overthrowing his “feeble, soft-hearted son”, but this move was seen as a sign that Svarog was truly unworthy to lead, due to him not being willing to challenge Perun himself. In order to calm him, his brother Belobog crafted him a magical bear named Medvedi, stroking his brother’s ego by saying it was “a tribute to his greatness”. Svarog was delighted with the creature, who he would feed random mortals to for his own amusement, taking immense joy in the pain and terror the bear would inflict upon those who displeased him. Eventually, Svarog came to care for -in his own way- the gift that Belobog had given him above even his own children, since Medvedi “was not so monstrous as to question his greatness and right to power”. Personality Svarog is a highly egotistical individual, believing, despite a large amount of contradictory evidence, that he is the most powerful warrior in the cosmos, barring primordial beings like his father and Archangels. He attributes any of his defeats to trickery or “shock factor” (such as that against his son Perun) or to his enemies possessing superior weaponry to his own (such as Zeus being in possession of “that stupid lightning bolt”). Svarog is also incredibly violent, and thoroughly enjoys the thrill of combat and the joy of his enemies being wounded or cowering before him, taking any excuse to engage in battle and demonstrate his overwhelming might. His most defining trait is without a doubt, his desire for domination, which he loves to display either through skill in combat or through rape. Powers Svarog possesses advanced powers of a Beznadi, with his might being second only to that of his son, Perun. Beznadi Physiology: Due his status as one of the most powerful Beznadi, Svarog possesses a number of powerful magical abilites. * Super Strength: Svarog possesses godly levels of physical might. * Super Speed: Svarog is gifted with immense degrees of superhuman speed. * Super Durability: Svaorg is capable of withstanding nearly any physical attack without the slightest harm. * Healing Factor: If Svarog is somehow damaged, he is able to recover from non magical damage in seconds. * Super Senses: Svarog possesses divinely powerful senses. * Immense Magical Power: Svarog, as a higher being, possesses an enormous reserve of magical energy that he can draw on for casting spells which surpasses that of any mortal. * Divine Domains: Due to his status as a deity, Svarog possesses innate magical power over certain aspects of existence. ** Pyrokinesis: Due to his status as a God of Fire, Svarog possesses powerful pyrokinetic abilities. ** Emotional Manipulation: Due to his status as God of War, as well as his own violent tendancies, Svarog has the power to induce bloodlust and madness in his allies, and his mere presence causes absolute, mindless terror in his enemies. Skills Intimidation: Svarog is an immensely terrifying individual, feared for both his prowess as a fighter, violent temper, inclination towards brutality, and his fondness for dominating his enemies through rape. Expert Warrior: Svarog is well renowned for his skills as a warrior, being feared for his immense resistance to pain, and his sheer ferocity and utter disregard for his own safety, which allows him to overwhelm most of his opponents. Magical Blacksmithing: As a God of Craftsmen and Smiths, Svarog is also an immensely talented blacksmith, having forged powerful weapons such as Belobog’s spear, Chernobog’s hammer, Perun’s axe, and his own weapons. Trivia